Aisarete Itai
by Rie-no-Hisato
Summary: Yukimura lost his future due to his deadly illness. Masamune lost his happiness due to his dark past. When these two victims meet, will they be able to lick each others wound and bring light into each others life? DateSana


**Title: **Aisarete Itai**  
**

**Pairing: **Masamune/Yukimura**  
**

**Summary: **Yukimura lost his future due to his deadly illness. Masamune lost his happiness due to his dark past. When these two victims met, will they be able to lick each others wound and bring light into each others life?

**A/N: **I know that I should've been focused on my previous fanfic "Perverts in a Pocket', but I just can't resist it. This's my second Basara fanfic in English, please read it and be gentle. English's not my native language so there will be bunch of mistakes in grammar and spelling. And also, Sengoku Basara belongs to CAPCOM. Anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

03:00, Tokyo

The morning was still young, the sun refused to show itself so early in such times. Most people preferred to stay dead to the world, savoring every last taste of rest they could get before the day started. While the houses were filled with soft sounds of snores, the outside was especially quite aside from the low whisper of the wind. Like a graveyard, the world was filled yet it was empty to the eyes of the living.

But the silence too had its own moment to be appreciated.

Hiding himself behind the pant and whimpers, a young man with long brown hair sat on top of his bed, clutching his chest like wanting to tear it off. The clothes that was wrapped around his body; protecting him from merciless cold; had been drenched by his pouring sweat. He was shivering, but all he could felt was licks of heat around his still beating heart. No matter how much he tried to concentrate, the pain just refused to go away.

The young man bit his lower lips to stop letting such an embarrassing voices. He was trained to be strong; to be able to act like a real man supposed to be. To fail so miserably and crying over a trivial matter… No, he would not have it.

"Kh…" he took a deep shaky breath and frowned deeply to wash away his throbbing pain. "This thing… Can't… lose again…!"

With trembling hands, the young lad embraced himself and curled into a ball. The pain was getting more intense, slowly making him crazy and furious at the same time. He had to do something, anything, to keep his mind off of this. All he needed was a distraction.

Next to his bed, sitting on the table, a glass of water was tempting him for a momentary relieve. The young man fell into temptation, stretching his unsteady arm to grab the container. It was so hard, so much harder than he thought. For only-God-knows-how-long, all of the efforts he was pulling ended up in vain. He couldn't even reach the glass, moreover to take a sip from it. Just when did he become an incompetent like this?

This is humiliating.

Running out of patience and being driven by his overwhelming pain, the young man pushed his already weakened body to get closer to the glass. He was able to pull a slight smile for a second, but his calculation was missed. He managed to knock the glass off of the table with his knuckle accidentally, dropping it straight to the floor below. The sound was loud and deafening, but the young man didn't even bother to cover his ears or flinch.

All he had in mind was a way to make sure he landed safely on the floor, not stabbing himself with those sharp pieces of glass. The bump he felt wasn't really that excruciating, but the following sensation gave him so much trouble. It was indescribable at some parts, but basically it was clearly unpleasant. The smashing sounds kept repeating inside his head, stabbing his already throbbing skull with its piercing wave.

What made it even worse was the undying pain, which kept flaming energetically inside his battered chest.

While the brown haired man was busy with his pathetic condition, an older man with autumn colored hair was walking lazily to the kitchen when he caught the hint of the commotion upstairs. Shock raided him immediately as he was running without a second thought toward the room on the second story. Fear had win over him, made him kicked the door over before even knocking it. And like always, his intuition and feelings told him the truth.

"Danna!"

The younger man recognized that voice far too well for his liking. He tried to fake a smile and mask his suffering, but the one came out from his mouth was a silent cry. Why should this happen? Why did HE have to see him in this condition again? With not even one question being answered, the older man rushed toward him and knelt right next to him. His face was pale and scrunched, ruining his usually cool and aloof character.

"S-Sasuke…" the young man gritted his teeth and tried to push the other away. He didn't want him to see this. "I-I'm… okay…" he smiled gently but his lips were twisted downward again in a mere second.

"Yukimura-danna!" Sasuke called in panic, lifting Yukimura's limping body and helping him to sit on the bed. The color on Yukimura's face had been drained almost completely, his tanned skin now looked so pale like a mannequin. "Are you alright?" Sasuke cursed slightly, of course Yukimura wasn't okay. What a stupid question.

"Yeah, I'm… alright… Don't worry a-about me…"

"You look so pale… Wait here, I'll get your medicine-…"

Yukimura's bowed head snapped upward, catching Sasuke's off guard. "No," Yukimura whispered with hoarse voice. "No… medicine… Just water... please," he managed to add a polite expression at the end of his sentence.

Sasuke nodded automatically even though his inner self protested Yukimura's request. "Water, got it," he turned around and went to the kitchen. Yukimura tried his best to push himself up but his strength was betraying him. "Danna, don't move," Sasuke's voice drew his attention as the said man was walking back into the room with a glass of water in his hand. Seeing no pack of medicine in his possession, Yukimura's expression softened despite the pain he fought. "Let me help you."

The taller guy placed the glass on the table and slipped his hand around Yukimura's body to pull him up. The power he released was a little exceeding the calculated requirement, but thankfully he managed to keep his balance at bay. Sasuke frowned slightly, hiding his anxiousness behind the shadow. Yukimura was freaking light it was frightening. He had lost weight due to his illness, but it was just too much. He wouldn't be able to survive if this kept going…

"Sasuke…?" Yukimura muttered softly, staring at Sasuke's unreadable look.

"It's nothing…" Sasuke shook his head and chuckled halfheartedly. He carefully laid Yukimura down on the bed and helping his to stay sitting for his drink. Yukimura wasn't exactly the easiest person to convince to take help from anyone; he had a strong pride like a tiger. But this time only, he let Sasuke propped him and quietly sipped the water Sasuke provided him. The cool liquid washed down his perched throat, but not his fear and discomfort. "How do you feel now, Danna?"

Yukimura gave him a jerky nod. "I'm feeling better. Thanks, Sasuke…"

That being said, Sasuke wasn't even sure what to say to respond. Normally, he would say that it was nothing to be boasting about. After all, taking care of Yukimura had been a part of his life. It was his job, but it was also a desire he had cultivated together in his soul. Seeing Yukimura's happy smile was his biggest lifetime wish, but all he encountered lately was his tired smile. Every time he saw him, Yukimura would always put up a mask to hide his pain. He wanted to show the world that he was okay, that he was healthy like the other. But he wasn't… He was different.

And remembering that fact only turned him into a flooding mess…

"I'm going to inform Oyakata-sama about this attack," Sasuke sighed, tearing his gaze away from Yukimura's widened eyes.

"No! No, Sasuke!" Yukimura immediately caught Sasuke's eyes the moment he was about to leave. Sasuke halted is movement, forcing himself to look back again. The grip around his wrist was unimaginably tight, like a one-size smaller unbreakable handcuff. "Please, don't tell Oyakata-sama about this! I beg you, Sasuke!"

"What are you talking about, Danna?! We have to tell him about this! Your condition has gotten even worse than before! Your life is in danger, we have to do something as fast as possible!" the shout was unintended, but it had to be done. Sasuke would surely regret for shouting at Yukimura in this kind of condition, but he could deal with it later. This had to come first.

"No! Don't do that!"

"Danna-…!"

"I said no, Sasuke! That's an order!"

Sasuke was stunned the moment Yukimura's last words crossed his ears. Yukimura gave him an ORDER... Sasuke maybe a servant for him, but he had NEVER gave him an order even once in his whole life. Yukimura did had a lot he wanted to do and get, remembering the fact he was still in high school. He had his own greed and desire, same went with Sasuke himself. But to order someone... Nu-uh. If he ever going to order him around, it had to have an important reason since if not he wouldn't do it.

The 16 years old man bowed his head; didn't do any try to make an eye contact with the older one. Exhaling his breath in defeat; Sasuke wouldn't win this one; the sunset color haired man took Yukimura's limp hand and then moved his face closer to him. What he saw was fear and panic, also a bit nauseous expression. Yukimura's face was sickly pale, but thankfully he didn't have any fever for he time being. Still, to draw this conversation even longer…

"Danna," Sasuke started as calmly as he could. "Tell me a good reason why I should keep my mouth shut and I'll consider it."

"That's… I…" Yukimura lost in his own world for a minute, searching for the best way to explain his intention. He was never much of a smooth talker; he was more of practical person. "I… don't want to become a burden for Oyakata-sama. I've given him so much trouble and I don't want to add more, Sasuke. He was doing his best for my well being, but seeing him doing that just… it was just too much for me, Sasuke…" the brown haired man ground his teeth in frustration. "And so… I've decided…"

"What…?"

"I'm going to school starting today."

"School?! You've got to be kidding me!" Sasuke punched the mattress with his fist. "Please, tell me you're not serious about this," he asked, hoping Yukimura would laugh in any second and tell him that he managed to get him good this time. But the determination in his eyes stated otherwise. "Danna."

Yukimura smiled; it was his usual convincing grin, only slightly dimmer from exhaustion. "Yes, I am. Don't worry, you'll be there with me so I'm sure everything is going to be okay."

Sasuke clenched his fist into a ball. His nail was digging into his palm skin; he wasn't even sure whether he had drawn blood. "You sure you're strong enough?" he felt a bit hesitated. Yukimura gave him a silent nod as a reply. Still, the servant wasn't quite satisfied and pressed his palm on Yukimura's forehead to check for any kind of abnormal temperature. Gladly, he found nothing but the right normal warmth. "Fortunately, you didn't have a fever this time... Okay, I give up. I guess I can let you go this time… But, push yourself too much and we go home."

The younger one gladly accepted Sasuke's terms. "I understand! I'll do my best and make Oyakata-sama proud of me...! Ugh-!" Yukimura winched from the sudden throb inside his chest. Suddenly, a pair of warm and comfortable hands landed on Yukimura's shoulder and helped him to lie down on his bed. His head dropped smoothly on the pillow. Sasuke then pushed himself up and tucked Yukimura under his blanket, making sure he was well protected from the cold.

"Can I ask something, Danna?" Sasuke asked all of a sudden and stole the light from Yukimura's weakened heart. "Why won't you call him father?"

"That's... because..." Yukimura fell into a deep silent. Sasuke understood and felt like a dork for asking such a question. He already knew the answer he would get.

"Well, forget it. You should catch some sleep and replenish your energy, that's if you're serious about going to school today. I'll take care of the rest," he said, softly stroking Yukimura's damp hair and pushed it away from his face. "Oh, do you want to change your clothes first. It looks a little wet for me-…"

"No… I think I'll just go to sleep…" Yukimura replied wearily. "And Sasuke… Thank you."

"It's my pleasure to serve you, Danna."

Somehow, it really calming him to see Yukimura could breath normally again. Seeing him suffer only made Sasuke depressed, nothing good came from it. With gentle moves, he wiped a bead of sweat from Yukimura's face and kissed his forehead. Usually, he would rather clean the whole garden than doing that; it was embarrassing for God's sake. But now he didn't really mind it. Yukimura's muscle slowly started to relax as exhaustion tugged him father from consciousness.

As Yukimura drowned further into darkness, Sasuke moved away from his half-sleeping master and knelt down to clean all the mess. If only he could, he wanted to call the maids and asked them to take care of it. But told them would surely spread the news, and Takeda Shingen wasn't deaf either. And more importantly, he had made a promise with Yukimura not to let Takeda knew anything about this. He wasn't the type who could break a promise so easily.

"Sasuke...?" Yukimura called with low voice. It was obvious he was sleepy and tired.

"Yes?"

"Do you think…? Can I be cured? Or..."

"... Why don't you ask Oyakata-sama?" Sasuke responded coldly without turning his head. He despised that question, and somehow he wasn't surprised that Yukimura asked that thing to him. It was more like he indirectly had been waiting for him to ask that question.

"Can't... He'll punch me... if he… hear… it..." Yukimura gave a laugh. "I'm sorry... just... tired..." and he succumbed into darkness,

Yukimura was completely savored by his dream world, his sleeping voice sounded so peaceful. Different from Sasuke; the servant's heart was beating wildly inside his chest. He reached of the sharp glasses and unconsciously squeezed it. Blood gushed out from his cut and dripped into the wet floor. His moss colored orbs watched his own red liquid then changed his focus into the sleeping form on the bed.

"You'll be cured..." he whispered. "You'll be okay, I'll make sure of it..."

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter. How is it? Please give your review by clicking on the button bellow and tell me what you think, it'll let me know whether you like this or not. If you like it, I'll post the second chapter as soon as possible. Thank you very much for reading.**

**Rie  
**


End file.
